Conventional collapsible canopy frames typically include four side poles disposed in a square configuration. Typically each pair of adjacent side poles is connected and supported by an edge scissor assembly. Conventional collapsible canopy frames also typically include inner scissor assemblies that are coupled between a corresponding one of the edge scissor assemblies and a center pole.
Each edge scissor assembly and each inner scissor assembly includes a number of hingedly connected scissor units. Each scissor unit includes two hingedly connected truss bars that move in a scissor-like manner. As such, the edge scissor assemblies and inner scissor assemblies are movable between an expanded position, forming a stable portable structure, and a retracted position, forming a compacted structure for ease of transport.
However, in order to allow the edge scissor assemblies and the inner scissor assemblies to each move between the expanded and retracted positions, one end of each inner scissor assembly is typically connected to an end of one of the scissor units of the edge scissor assembly. In order to allow for such a connection, each edge scissor assembly typically includes two scissor units connected to each other at one of their ends and further connected at these same ends to an end of a corresponding one of the inner scissor assemblies.
However, with only two scissor units in each edge scissor assembly, the length of the truss bars in each edge scissor assembly is typically relatively long, preventing the retracted collapsible canopy frame from fitting within some convenient transportation devices, such as a trunk of a typical automobile.
Accordingly, a need exists for a collapsible canopy frame having edge scissor assemblies with reduced truss bar lengths. In an exemplary embodiment according to the present invention, each edge scissor assembly includes more than two scissor units, thereby allowing the truss bar length of each edge scissor assembly to be reduced.